Robotic surgical systems have been used in minimally invasive medical procedures. Some robotic surgical systems include a console supporting a surgical robotic arm and a surgical instrument, having at least one end effector (e.g., forceps or a grasping tool), mounted to the robotic arm. The robotic arm provides mechanical power to the surgical instrument for its operation and movement.
Manually-operated surgical instruments often include a handle assembly for actuating the functions of the surgical instrument. However, when using a robotic surgical system, no handle assembly is typically present to actuate the functions of the end effector. Accordingly, to use each unique surgical instrument with a robotic surgical system, an instrument drive unit is used to interface with the selected surgical instrument to drive operations of the surgical instrument.
The instrument drive unit includes a number of internal components, such as a motor pack and corresponding control circuitry. As a result of the instrument drive unit's complex design, there is a need for space saving internal components which provide for expeditious manufacturing, assembly, and testing of internal components and overall assemblies, and facilitation of heat dissipation, while still providing for a robust and durable assembly.